


early mornin's

by hbalbat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbalbat/pseuds/hbalbat
Summary: Steve has always been an early riser. Bucky, on the other hand, not so much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	early mornin's

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic I wrote up super early in the morning (I guess late at night? It was 12:07 am where I am when I started actually writing the fic aside from the little notes, but I finished editing and everything at 2 am 😂). I hope you enjoy it! This piece is my first ever Steve x Bucky fic of any sort, so there’s definitely room for improvement!

Steve has always been an early riser. Bucky, on the other hand, not so much. Today is one of those days where Bucky needs to get up early, but he isn’t having it.

Last week, Tony arranged a very important Avengers meeting pretty early in the morning, to which Steve said he and Bucky could go. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t Steve’s best idea to agree to get Bucky out of bed at 7:30 am for a meeting at 8:15 am. And if Steve is honest, he didn’t really even want to go. But regardless, here they were, 7:20 am on a Friday, Bucky in bed sleeping and Steve making them both breakfast. 

Now Steve doesn’t always make breakfast for Bucky, but he knew that it was his fault to tell Tony they could go this early in the morning. Steve knew how much his honey was a night owl, not an early bird. If he could, Bucky would be sleeping with Alpine for almost 24 hours, seven days a week.

Since today was one of those special days, Steve woke up a little extra early for his sweetie and made omelets, toast with jam, and even a fresh coffee with their fancy new french press. He knew that if he pleased Bucky with breakfast, he _might_ be able to make up for making Bucky wake up early.

This morning, Steve, Bucky, and Alpine were snuggling together in bed. When it got to be 6:45, though, Steve knew he should probably get up. Although Steve wanted to stay in bed a little longer with Alpine and Bucky, he got up reluctantly and transferred Alpine from his lap to put her next to Bucky’s head. Bucky groaned as he stretched a bit and rolled over to pull Alpine into a hug, smile lines around his eyes, and his lips curled into a cute little smile (in Steve’s opinion).

When Steve looks into their bedroom from the hallway near the kitchen, he can see Bucky, still sleeping, with Alpine curled up next to him. Steve can hear soft snoring, and he can’t tell whether it’s Bucky or Alpine. Giggling softly, Steve backs out of their room and goes back into the kitchen. He deserves a few extra minutes in bed.

As Steve goes back to the kitchen, the microwave timer went off, signaling that the omelets are done. Grabbing two plates and a spatula, Steve plates the omelets and places them on the kitchen counter. Steve wasn’t planning on sitting down this morning, so he eats his before getting Bucky up. Along with the omelet, Steve puts the jam on Bucky’s toast and prepares a cup of coffee for his sweetie, just the way he likes it.

Checking his phone, Steve sees that the time is now 7:35 am. It’s time to wake up Bucky now. “Breakfast is ready, Bucky; you really should be getting up now. I made you an omelet, toast, and coffee, just the way you like it!” Steve calls, trying to butter him up. 

A moment later, Steve hears a voice from their bedroom. “What kinda toast?” Bucky asks. “Whole wheat, with blueberry jam,” Steve responds. Some more silence follows. “Okay, just five more minutes…” Steve hears from Bucky, quieter this time. Steve goes back to check on him, seeing Bucky fast asleep again.

Rolling his eyes and giving a small smirk, Steve goes back into the kitchen. Steve figures the only way to get Bucky up is to do it himself. He opens a can of Purina cat food and puts it into Alpine’s cat dish. Going back into their room, Steve grabs Alpine out of Bucky’s grasp and wakes her up to give her breakfast.

In his pajamas still, Steve hops onto the bed next to Bucky and places his hands on the mattress next to Bucky’s waist. He leans over him and peppers Bucky’s forehead, nose, and cheek in a bunch of tiny kisses, knowing it’ll wake Bucky up for sure.

Bucky rolls onto his back and stretches. He gets up, groaning because he doesn’t want to go to that so-called “important” Avengers meeting. Despite this, he loves Steve’s affection and can’t help but return a few of those peppered kisses to Steve’s face.

Reluctantly, Bucky gets out of bed and meanders into the kitchen, Steve following close behind. “Good morning, Alpine,” Bucky coos in his baby voice, picking Alpine up and giving her Eskimo kisses. Steve stares at Bucky, upset that Bucky wouldn’t be that nice to him this early in the morning.

“What are you, jealous?” Bucky questions teasingly. “Want some more cuddles and kisses, baby?” Steve glares jokingly at Bucky as he gestures to the plate of breakfast he prepared. Although Bucky looked tired before, his eyes light up at the sight of food.

“All joking aside, you really made all of this for me, honey?” Bucky asked with a soft smile and a bright look in his steel-blue eyes. Steve nods back eagerly. “I know how much you can’t stand getting up early in the morning, and I know it was my fault that we are getting up to leave the house this early in the morning. I’m sorry, sweetie,” Steve responds. 

“And I hope you don’t mind, but I already finished my breakfast a bit earlier. You take a little while to get up,” Steve explains as Bucky takes some bites of his breakfast. As Bucky finishes up the rest of his breakfast, Steve pours himself another cup of black coffee. As he turns to face Bucky, he sees Bucky gazing back at him, smiling brightly. Steve raises an eyebrow: Bucky is never this awake in the morning.

“You seem to be pretty chipper this morniーmmm,” Steve begins before he’s interrupted by a kiss from Bucky, who’s kneeling on his barstool and using the counter to reach Steve’s lips. Surprised but not disliking it, Steve cups Bucky’s face and kisses him back. They stay there for a few moments before pulling away.

“What was that for?” Steve inquires, wanting to know what he did to get that from Bucky this early. “That was a thank you for breakfast,” Bucky answers, biting his lip adorably. He pulls his yellow coffee mug up to his mouth, taking another sip, peeking at Steve over the rim of it.

“Oh, is that all?” Steve asks. Bucky shakes his head innocently. “C’mere Buck,” Steve motions for Bucky to sit on the counter. Bucky, not wasting a second, swiftly sweeps his legs over the counter. Bucky wraps his arms and legs around Steve, koala-style, as they lean in to kiss each other some more. Bucky tangles his fingers into Steve’s honey-colored hair, glad this is the way he gets to spend his early morning.

After a few minutes, Steve picks Bucky up, still koala-hugging him, and carries him into their bedroom. They topple over onto their mattress, Steve landing next to Bucky.

“Sorry I couldn’t carry you any longer, you’re heavy!” Steve jokes as he goes in for another little kiss. Opening his mouth in shock, Bucky retorts, “what, the _super_ soldier isn’t super enough to hold my weight?” His nose and eyes crinkle up as he laughs, making Steve smile warmly.

Steve shakes his head as he mutters playfully, “oh, get over here ya’ punk.” Steve tucks his arms around Bucky’s torso and pulls him in for some final morning snuggles. “You’re a jerk,” Bucky calls back, lighthearted. 

Bucky and Steve gaze into each other’s bright blue eyes for a little while and eventually cuddle even closer. The moment is somewhat ruined when Alpine hops up onto the bed and meows loudly, telling them she wants a spot to cuddle.

Still grinning, Steve checks his phone to see the time. The clock reads 8:00 am. “Well, I guess we should get ready now, huh?” Steve comments, sighing. Looking at the clock, Bucky mumbled a quiet “no” under his breath, to which only Steve could hear, but nodded anyway. He wishes they could stay like this all day, kissing and cuddling.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I don’t suppose we could send Alpine in our place, right?” he says, laughter in his voice. “No, I would suppose not,” Steve replies, chuckling.

Despite not wanting to move from their spots ever, Bucky and Steve nudged each other out of bed as they weren’t going to do it themselves. Since they were both still in their pajamas, they needed to change. Although they would love to show up in some tees and shorts, chances are at least ONE avenger would make fun of them for it. Although whatever they put on didn’t have to be fancy, it had to be good enough for a formal meeting. 

Once they change, Bucky and Steve grab their belongings and head over to the front door. Bucky goes to grab the handle, but Steve stops him. “One second, sweetie, before we go,” Steve starts, and he wraps his hands around Bucky’s neck, kissing him. Although Bucky wants to stay there forever, he knows if he gives in for too long, they’re going to be late. 

“Come on, Steve, you know I want to, but we can’t keep the other Avengers waiting. We don’t want to be late!” Bucky exclaims worriedly. Steve rolls his eyes and responds, “oh, honey, they’ll be fine. I think that they can wait a few more minutes. You’re more important to me.”

Eyes lighting up, Bucky surges forward and kisses Steve once more, letting Steve deepen it before pulling away. “See, now was that so hard? And look, it’s only… 8:12! Shoot!” Steve yelps unexpectedly. Bucky giggles to himself as he watches Steve run out the door and in the direction of the Avengers compound. 

“Coming, sweetie!” Bucky shouts to him, taking his time as he strolls down to the Avengers meeting. As I said before, we all know Bucky is NOT a morning person.


End file.
